Sway
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: "Kau cantik, Elizabeth." / COMPLETE/ judul tidak nyambung/ Lizzy x Ciel/ Marhaban ya Ramadhan :D


Sway

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

Sway

.

.

.

Pedang itu berayun. Lincah dan tajam. Begitu indah, memesona setiap pasang mata yang memandang. Bergerak anggun menyusuri angin. Seraya bergerak, surai pirang yang digelung, turut memberi hiasan di sekitar. Sapuan mata tertuju padanya, menggerakkan pedang yang memberi suatu torehan indah di udara. Ketika menggoreskan tanda di suatu makhluk, cairan kental berwarna merah bertebaran. Namun semuanya terlihat indah, _semudah_ itu.

Kembali, ayunan pedang datang. Kali ini dilengkapi dengan gemelutuk gigi rendah. Bibirnya terkatup, rasanya terlalu sulit untuk berbicara. Tapi yang diketahui oleh pemuda bersurai kelabu itu, _dia_ tidak takut. Raut wajah yang penuh dengan dendam, manik mata yang memancarkan keteguhan, muncul sekali dalam seumur hidup. Ya, inilah _dia_. Sosok yang begitu dekat, namun menyimpan sejuta rahasia. Seperti pemuda ini. Seperti Ciel.

 _Dia_ bergerak. Surai pirangnya tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Kaki jenjang itu melompat, tinggi seperti pemain sirkus. Di setiap lompatannya, suara tebasan terdengar. Begitu halus dan lembut. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat pedang panjang berujung tajam. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Ciel tak dapat menembusnya. Pikiran yang terlalu kalut menghantuinya. Takjub akan si _dia_ yang masih menari dengan panggung penuh bau amis dan tubuh manusia yang berserakan.

Ciel tak mampu berbicara, bahkan bernapas. Ada rasa takut, cemas, senang, takjub, bercampur aduk. Sosok itu, tatapan itu, jika boleh dia ingin merampasnya. Membawanya jauh lalu menjadikan sebagai miliknya. Walaupun memang _iya_ , tapi akan selalu ada kehampaan di dalamnya.

 _Dia_ yang selalu tersenyum.

 _Dia_ yang seperti putri di dongeng.

 _Dia_ yang menyukai hal yang manis.

Ekspetasi memang tidak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan, bukan?

Dan _dia_ mengakhiri semua.

Mengubah pandangan orang lain, termasuk Ciel. Ciel bergumam akan kehidupannya. Ini sempurna. Tak ada orang yang lemah di papan caturnya. Bidak-bidak itu telah disiapkan untuknya.

 _Dia_ tidak termasuk hitungan.

Tapi _dia_ menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan Ciel kembali terpukau.

Tarian yang indah itu diakhiri dengan jeritan memekakkan. Tubuh itu tersayat, tak ada yang ingin menyelamatkannya. Pedang itu menembus tubuhnya. Tatapan ketakutan yang didapatkan, ah, siapa yang ingin tetap peduli. Itu merupakan kenikmatan sendiri, dan saat itu juga Ciel merasa seperti sedang menonton pertunjukan.

Tap.

Sosok itu berdiri tegak. Gaunnya yang berwarna putih, kini berubah menjadi merah. Manik mata _emerald_ itu begitu kosong. Hampa. Gelombang cantik di rambutnya, ikut ternodai. Sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya tidak ragu menginjak 'bekas' kehidupan manusia, _terdahulu_.

"Cantik sekali."

Manik mata _emerald_ itu bergulir, menatap pemuda bersurai kelabu yang terpesona olehnya. Senyuman cantik itu terukir.

"Kau cantik, Elizabeth."

Terpaku, gadis itu tidak percaya. Manik matanya kembali memakukan diri di manik _sapphire_ itu.

"Kau cantik, kau harus tahu betapa terpesonanya aku padamu."

Tawa manis itu terdengar.

"Terima kasih, Ciel."

Elizabeth menjatuhkan pedangnya. Sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat. Tatapan yang kosong itu kembali teduh dan menghangat. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau disakiti begitu saja. Kau terluka. Dan kau juga tidak memanggil pelayanmu. Terima kasih sudah berjuang melindungiku."

Ciel terkekeh. "Terima kasih kembali."

Tangan mereka bertautan. Senyuman yang merekah itu, menjadi saksi bisu atas tragedi yang menyakitkan. Namun bagi mereka, itu bukanlah suatu tragedi. Melainkan keributan kecil yang diakibatkan oleh para manusia konyol yang berusaha merebut semua yang ada. Berpegang teguh pada konspirasi memuakkan tanpa batas. Lugu akan dunia yang tidak mengenal akan rahasia, tentang gadis manis bersenjatakan pedang.

Kemudian mereka pulang. Perbincangan kecil membumbui akhir dari cerita.

"Kau harus mandi, Elizabeth."

"Sesudahnya aku ingin kue!"

"Baiklah, aku janji. Kau tidak masalah, kan, dengan Royal Blend Tea?"

"Tidak."

 _Mereka tidak sadis. Mereka hanya ingin membela diri._

 _Membuktikan bahwa paras manis itu tak akan ragu untuk mengayunkan pedang._

 _Seraya membisikkan kalimat perpisahan, tarian itu menidurkan para manusia konyol yang tak pantas berada di atas panggung._

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

My first fict in this fandom. Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga! Terinspirasi setelah membaca beberapa fict karya kindovvf, author favorit Syifa. Semangat terus, Senpai! \^o^/

Elizabeth yang kayak gini, nih, Syifa suka. Lupa chapter berapa, yang jelas udah jaman banget, ya? Ah, biarlah. Setelah jatuh bangun *apanya* Syifa memberanikan diri untuk terjun ke fandom baru. #byuurr!

So,

Mind to Review?


End file.
